


Braid

by Sheenapple



Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ash Lynx Lives, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Long Hair, M/M, Pampering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: For the hair prompt in Eiji thirst week!!A short story about Eiji's hair growth through the years, and how Ash uses it as an opportunity to care for his beloved.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Braid

Shortly after his 21st birthday, Eiji decided he’d be growing out his hair. Nothing significant motivated his decision, aside from curiosity; both Eiji and Ash wondered how he’d look with long, flowing locks. 

After a year had passed, the growth became apparent. When either of the young men looked at old pictures of them, they’d be surprised at how much Eiji’s hair had grown in a short amount of time. The new style made him look more feminine, which for Ash, accentuated his gentle beauty. Black, mid-length strands perfectly framed his round face.

It wasn’t long until Eiji’s hair reached an awkward length, resting at his shoulders and curving outwards. Sometimes, he’d be tempted to cut it into its former style, but stopped before making any impulsive decisions. Eiji was motivated by Ash’s fondness of his long tresses, which he had been noticing as of late; he’d use any excuse possible to play with the soft locks. 

Sometimes, he’d tease his boyfriend about the flips at the end of his hair, tracing them with his fingers. Deep down, Eiji longed for this kind of physical intimacy. If it was up to him, Ash could touch his hair all day, brushing knots out and scratching his scalp. 

As its length got longer, its maintenance became more complicated. In the past, Eiji’s hair care consisted of simple shampoo and conditioner. Now, however, he’d been using masks and leave-in sprays as well, taking his time to assure that his locks were as healthy as could be. For a few months, Eiji would leave his hair in a low ponytail for most of the day. He abandoned the habit upon noticing the marks that’d be left behind. 

With his hair down, Ash was awestruck by his now-fiance’s looks. Though in his mid-twenties, Eiji’s face was still of a 19-year-old, maintaining its youthful features. His chest-length locks made him sometimes look androgynous, constrasting with the Japanese man’s toned, athletic body. The long hair reminded Ash of a waterfall, cascading down Eiji’s back. He found himself hypnotized by it; the shine, the pitch-black color and the way it swayed around with Eiji’s movements. 

Maybe it was just an excuse to give his lover more touches, but Ash decided he’d be learning how to do new hairstyles.

“Hey,” he spoke, lying beside Eiji as the two got ready to sleep. “Can I braid your hair?”

“Right now?” asked his fiance, rolling up the sleeves of his pajamas. “We are going to bed.”

“Yeah, why not. You’ll wake up with wavy hair. It’ll be cute.”

“Okay, sure.”

Eiji turned his back to Ash, legs dangling off the side of the bed. The blond took a deep breath, recalling the countless tutorials on braiding he’d been studying. He’d kept his hair at a consistent length through the years, and hadn’t practiced on Eiji yet; this would be his first attempt at a braid.

Three sections, one over the other. Ash’s movements were careful and precise, not only to nail down the hairstyle but to guarantee Eiji’s comfort. He avoided any accidental tugs. 

“How did you learn this?” questioned the Japanese man. 

“The internet,” Ash snickered. “There’s instructions for everything.”

In a few minutes, half of Eiji’s hair had been secured. Ash was surprised, as for his first time, he wasn’t doing bad. 

“Does it feel too tight?” he asked, peeking at his fiance’s face. Eiji’s expression displayed happiness, eyes closed and lips curled into a smile. 

“Not at all.”

Once he’d entangled the last bits of hair together, Ash tied the braid with a rubber band he’d left on his wrist. 

“Alright, finished,” said the blond. “Go look in the mirror. You’re pretty.” 

With a nod, Eiji opened the nightstand’s drawer, pulling a handheld mirror out of it. He observed his reflection, turning from cheek to cheek with a wider smile than he’d had before. 

“I love it, Ash. Good job.”

“And you almost didn’t let me do it.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I would be happy if you did my hair more…”

“Oh, so you like me playing with your hair?”

Eiji pouted, turning back to Ash and throwing a pillow at his fiance. 

“Yes, I do. It’s embarrassing.”

“How so? Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

The blond pulled Eiji into a hug, feeling overwhelmed by the other’s cuteness. He twirled the long braid around his index finger. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, Ash...Can you do my hair again tomorrow?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
